


How to Woo an Ex- mercenary

by TheOtherHalfOfTheShell



Series: Spider king of New york [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Comics)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Hero Wade Wilson, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not Beta Read, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Peter is a Little Shit, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Role Reversal, Venom is a Cat, Villan Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherHalfOfTheShell/pseuds/TheOtherHalfOfTheShell
Summary: Peter never became spiderman,  instead he and Venom became the crime Lords of New York.Wade decided to change his ways and joined the avengers.Peter thinks this is a terrible decision and trys to get Wade to come back to the darkside.(Can be read as a continuation of my Monster fic)





	1. What's your name?

When Peter was seven a monster climbed into his window and decided to live under his bed. Peter named him venom and the two became inseparable.

The same year Peter sneaks into his dad's secret office with Venom to show him the special spider. His dad walks in to late and Peter gets bitten. 

His father reassures him and his mother that Peter will be fine, and he is for a couple months. Then he starts to develop powers, powers that Venom says they should keep secret, in case his parents try and take him somewhere Venom can't follow.

The next year, shortly after his eighth birthday Peters parents die; everyone told him that it was an accident, but Venom told him the truth, it was murder.

After that Peter and Venom went to live with Peters aunt and uncle closer to the city. They didn't mind, Venom loved aunt Mays cooking and Peter grew very close to his uncle Ben. They were happy, which should’ve been the first clue that it wouldnt last.

A couple months befor Peter turns sixteen his uncle dies.

They were sure it couldn't get worse, but then Aunt May is diagnosed with Cancer. The doctor says it's as if she'd been living next to an active source of radiation for years.

Aunt May dies and Peter Parker disappears.

Around the same time a villain emerges, one who can't be caught, quickly gaining a reputation of being incredibly brutal and deadly.   
**********

“Bored.”

“Same, what do ya wanna do about it?”

“Eat.”

“Sure, but real food no people.”

“.....fine.”

Peter stretches and stands up from where he had been sitting on the roof, “Come on, well go to that Chinese place you like, with the really yummy pot stickers?”

The inky skin covering Peters body seemed to purr befor coming up to cover his face.

“You ready?,” Peter asks stretching his arms, “It's nice out, let's take the long way.”

“Whatever,” Venom replied as Peter took a running start jumping from the roof into a free fall.

“Yeeeeaaah!,” Peter screamed in excitement, switching hands to web to another building befor letting go all together and flipping through the air, throwing out a new web just in time to stop himself from hitting a taxi.

Peter rounds the corner, immediately pasting himself to the wall as his spidey senses start franticly itching at the back of his skull and a bullet whizzes by.

“Are we under attack?,” Venom ask, tensing up along Peters spine.

Peter surveys the area and begins scaling the building to get a better vantage point, “I don't think so, more like an accidental stray. Ah! There!”

Peter kicks off the building, swinging over to perch above a a traffic block of police cars circled around a bank whos windows were riddled with bullet holes.

“Is that ours?,” Venom asks.

“I don't think so but they did kinda shoot at us, so let's make it ours,” 

Peter stealthy jumps over the havoc of the street below to the top of the bank, easily prying open the sky light with Venoms claws. Then slowly lowering himself on a web down to see what they would be dealing with.

To his surprise, Peter knows the group attempting to rob the bank. They're actually quite competent, to the point that Venom suggested meeting with them to squash any ideas they had of overthrowing their kingdom. 

Well, watching the group in action will only help them decide wether or not they need to step in, Peter thought. Depending on if they're actual up against a decent hero, that is.

And speaking of heros, “Oh hot damn,” Peter muttered under his breath.

A wall of muscle wrapped in red and black leather stepped closer to what appeared to be the leader of the group. Peter could only assume this man was a god as he nonchalantly pointed a gun at the leaders head, the muscles in his arm weren't even flexed and they looked damn good, “I'm gonna count to three and in that time you're all going to drop the money and the weapons then get on your knees with your hands behind your head.”

“I will definetly get on my knees anytime he wants,” Peter said nearly drooling.

“You're disgusting,” Venom replied.

“One...Two...Three!,” the hero counted slowly, shooting the leader in the knee as soon as he was done counting.

“Aahhh! What the fuck man?,” the leader fell to the floor screaming and clutching his injured leg, “You didn't say you were gonna shoot me!”

The hero looked incredibly bored by the situation which really shouldn't be possible with his mask in place, “I told you what to do and counted to three while pointing a gun at you, what did you expect to happen?”

“Aren't you a good guy? You can't use real bullets!,” one of the other robbers says clutching a duffle bag to their chest.

The hero laughed loudly, pretending to wipe tears from their face, “Who made that rule? Anyway again drop your shit, on your knees, hands behind your head. And I think it goes with out saying this time that I'm gonna shoot one of you if you don't do as I say.”

The three robbers left standing looked at eachother nervously.

“One.”

“Just do it guys!,” the leader cried from the ground.

“Two.”

Peter held his breath waiting to see how far this hero would take it.

“THREE!”

All three remaing robbers fell to their knees, bags of cash and weapons clattering to the floor next to them. 

“Thank You! It's so much easier when every one cooperates!,” the hero seemed almost giddy skipping over to zip-tie their hands together.

“Can we leave now? It's over and I'm hungry,” Venom groans.

“Not yet, I wanna find out more about him,” Peter says slowly lowering them down further.

Venom made a sound close to a snort, “You mean you wanna fuck him?”

Peter choked back a laugh nearly losing his grip on his web, “Holy fuck Venom, no more sassy Tv talk shows for you!”

“Most sane people don't laugh like that when they have a gun pointed at them,” Peter looked over to see the hero alot closer now, gun pointed directly at his face, where was his spidey senes when he needed it? 

“Care to share the joke with the rest of the class?”

“We should just kill him so we can go get food already,” Venom said even more bored then befor.

“Nooooo, he's interesting! Let's keep him! We can even take him with us to lunch,” Peter suggested.

“Eh, he looks chewy,”

“Oh, now you're a food snob? You ate a week old pizza this morning, anchovy pizza on top of that!,” Peter argued.

“Hey! Gun stilll aimed at your head, so maybe pay attention to me? Also how many of you are in that suit? Im hearing two voices but only one body and that suit is not leaving alot to the imagination,” the hero said eyes trailing over Peter.

“Come back to my lair and found out cutie,” Peter said seductively.

“No can do, I'm trying to reform my image and a guy like you, talking to himself in a dark corner during a bank robbery, really isn't gonna help,” the hero lowers his gun, seemingly deciding that Peter wasn't a threat, stupid man.

“You should get out of here, the cops are probably going to be busting in soon,” Deadpool said turningvtowards the doors 

“At least give me name, so I can look you up later?,” Peter asked.

“Call me Deadpool, what's yours?,” Deadpool asked turning back around to see that the black suited man had vanished, “Sexy and mysterious? Should've given him my number too.”

Peter contained an excited squeal from his place in the shadows, he's definetly going to keep him.  
*********

The next time Deadpool meets up with his admirer is right after a fight with giant mutant birds. He was leaning against the side of a building wiping blood of the blades of his katanas and plucking loose feathers off himself when the guy in black from the bank quite literally dropped in on him.

“Deadpool! Fancy seeing you here!,” he said obviously glancing at all the places deadpools outfit had been torn. “nice to be seeing so much of you.”

“Oh if it isn't spooky guy in the very tight suit who ran away with out telling me his name, why are you here?,” Deadpool asked resheathing his swords. He was a little miffed at how much damage the birds did to his suit and the longer he sat here talking with this weird guy the longer everyone was going to be able to see his skin; at least the rest of the team wasn't around to stare at him.

“Pooly don't be like that! We totally have a connection. I was just swinging by and happen to catch sight of your heavenly body making mince meat of some birds. You can't expect me to miss an opportunity to watch someone with your reputation in action.”

“My reputation? What do you mean,”

“Well Venom thought you're name sounded familiar so we decided to throw out a web and see what we could find, and wouldn't you know your amazingly toned self used to be a mercenary, a really really good one,” the laxk suited man said.

“Who's Venom? Are you Venom? Are you doing that weird villian thing were you talk in the third person? Are you a villian? I haven’t seen you do anything bad, but you do end up at alot of crime scenes after the fact,” Deadpool asked teasingly

Deadpool watched as this still-hasn't-told-me-his-name and probable-villian let out a gloriouse laugh. He could get used to hearing that laugh.

“Nah, I have to many brain cells to be Venom,” the man in black snickered.

“Venom has many braincells,” a crackled voice seemingly coming from the same person said.

“So You're just hella crazy? That's cool,” Wade said cracking a smile, maybe the weird guy was kinda funny.

“A guy can't give out all his secrets on the first date ‘Pooly,” the softer of the mans voices said with a flirtatious wave of his hand.

“Is this a date? Cause I normally eat on dates and call the person I'm on a date with something other then ‘weirdo in black spandex’,” Deadpool replied.

“There's a Taco truck about two streets over which fixes at least one of your problems,” you could hear the grin in his voice as he stepped a little closer pointing over deadpools shoulder.

“And what do I call you?,” Deadpool asks stepping even closer.

“Deadpool! Watchout!,” Deadpools head snapped up just in time to see and react to a shield flying past his face almost hitting him.

“See ya Pooly!,” the strange guy said pressing something into his hand befor shooting out a web and flying away, Deadpool only caught a glimpse of his backside disappearing.

“Wade are you alright?,” Captain America asked jogging over to him and yanking his shield out of the wall it had lodged into.

“Uh yeah, I'm fine. Any specific reason You tried to decapitate the cute weirdo?,” Wade asked confused.

Cap gave him a weird look, “ I forget you haven’t been here long. The man you were talking to is incredibly dangerous, he's taken over New Yorks criminal hierarchy and influences crime althrough out the state's, hell I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't have influence all over the world at this point.”

“That's hard to believe, he just seems like a kinda crazy kid?,” Deadpool said.

“Who's kinda crazy?,” Tony ask coming to land next to them followed by Natasha, Clint and Thor walking up picking feathers of themselves, “Wade is definetly crazy, but I'm gonna need more context to really drag him.”

“Oh my gawd! You're so funny for you're age and mental decline! But its not me this time its… well I don't know his name. But hes almost as tall as me, slim but definetly muscular, great ass and I think he uses webs? Oh and he might have a personality called Venom but I didn't really get a clear anwser on that,” Wade answered nonchalantly.

The team all looked at him in surprise, Caps expression just disapproving.

“Is he really that bad?,” Wade asked in disbelief.

“Yes, he is,” Natasha said solomly, “I've seen what he does to his victims and it's horrifying. He's the only creature I've met that I will go out of way to avoid.”

“Wade, just take our word for it and stay away from him at all cost,” Cap says fixing Wade with a trademark I'm-doing-this-for-your-own-good look.

“Yeah fine I'll forget about him,” Wade yeilded, “one thing though what's his name?,” 

“They call him The Spider,” Tony answered lacking his usual snark.

After they'd all left, Wade looked down at what ‘The Spider’ had handed him.

Call me whatever you want, whenever you want, kisses! XXX-XXXX.


	2. Is this a date?

Me:  
Spider.

Unsaved number:  
That could be me, who's asking?

Me:  
How many hot guys do you give your number to in a day that you need to ask that?

Unsaved Number:  
Squeeee! I can't believe you texted me! Wanna meet up? I'll make it worth your time ;) ;) ;)

Me:  
My team wouldn't like that, in fact they told me to stay far far away from you.

Unsaved Number:  
You don't strike me as some one who does what he's told.

Unsaved number:  
Ben's cafe, 30mins. I'll be the one in black.  
**********

He should not be doing this, on the list of things he should not do this was way up at the tippy top.

Wade had stared at his phone for twenty minutes after he opened the Spiders text debating on wether or not he should go. 

Who in there right mind goes on a date with a known criminal? Was this even a date?

White thinks it's a great idea if they wanted to end up dieing painfully tonight and getting kicked out of the A team. 

Yellow just kept chanting “DAT ASS THOU!” on repeat, refusing to acknowledge anything Wade or White had to say.

If this guy was scary enough to be on Black Widows radar, Wade should listen to what little common sense he had left and stay away. 

How he ended up running as fast as he could to Ben's diner anyway is beyond him.

Wade entered the store slightly out of breath looking around for the familiar black suit. He'd dressed down to a pair of jeans and a hoodie, mask still firmly in place, but for some reason he figured Spider would still be fully suited.

“Over here Pooly,” Wade looked over to the source of the voice; He wasn't in the suit.

Instead of the mysterious black costume Wade associated with the Spider, he saw a slender man in a tight fitting black shirt and gorgeously tousled hair. His skin was pale, almost porclien, the only color on his face were a pair of strikingly red lips and a light blush high on his cheekbones.

By all accounts he was the most beautiful man Wade had ever seen, but something was off.

{The eyes…} white provided. Wade finally glanced up to meet Spiders eyes. They were dead, a black void of light that Wade could fall into even as they filled him with fear.

“Are you going to come sit or just spend the rest of our time stareing?,” Spider asked with a painfully pretty smirk.

Yeah, Wade had it bad.

“Am I suppose to believe that the most feared man in New York is actually a pretty little thing like you under the mask,” Wade teased coming to sit across from him, “what could you possible want with me, Spidey?”

“Isn't it great that we already have pet names? God were just ment to be!,” Spider leaned over the table resting his head in his hands as he gazed at Wade, “I just wanna know what made you switched teams and how I can convince you to switch back, such talent shouldn't be wasted.”

Befor Wade could anwser a waitress came over and set down three stacks of pancakes and three cups a coffee. A good thing to, Wade was liable to tell him every team he'd play for.

“Thanks hon, blueberry syrup?,” Spider hit the waitress with a pair of puppy dog eyes that would've had Wade saying yes even if he had to harvest the blueberries himself.

“How could I forget?,” She replied pulling a syrup dispenser out of her apron pocket along with a handful of creamer, “Anything else?”

“You're an angel, that'll be all,” Spider said blowing her a kiss as she walked away.

“One, blueberry syrup? Really, that's disgraceful. And two you make it very hard to believe that you're a villian, from that interaction with the waitress Id say you’re more like a friendly neighbourhood spider,” Wade said dragging a plate of pancakes over to him and pulling a bottle of real maple syrup from one of his pouches, “ And uh, why 3 stacks of pancakes? There's only two of us. Although I could eat my weight in pancakes.”

Spider pulled the two remaing plates towards him, pouring a generous amout of blue syrup on both, then nuged one plate over towards his side, “Hey wake up, pancakes.”

Wade shoved a large bite of fluffy goodness in his mouth to stop from commenting on the crazy in front of him, then Spiders chest under his jacket started to move. 

An oily black thing poked out of the top of Spiders jacket, opening it's eyes slowly. It looked at Wade and he swears it hissed at him, befor its eyes landed on the pancakes. The creature slithered further out of Spiders jacket and began happily purring and scarfing down the blueberry mess.

“What the fuck is that?”

“Venom.”

“That's not really an anwser Spidey.”

“He's my friend.”

“Is that all?”

“Girls gotta keep something's to herself.”

 

Wade stared at Spider from across the table, judging wether or not to push the subject, he decided he'd rather eat his pancakes.

“So back to my question, what do I have to do to get you to come work for me?,” Spider asked lazily stirring his coffee.

[I can think of a whole list of things he can do], yellow unhelpful added.

Wade gulped down some of his too hot very bitter coffee to try and shake the images yellow was painting out of his head, “Sorry snookems but I've already promised myself to another, and I don't want to go around breaking promises.”

Spider pouted, “Awe, Pooly we could be so good together. You can't tell me you're happy only aiming at non vital body parts and being paid pennies. Just come on for a trial period, if you hate it you can always go back.”

Spider leaned over the table more staring deeply into Wades eyes, “But I absolutely promise you won't regret it, at all.”

Spiders little speech was driving Yellow mad, he was screeching loud enough that Wade barley caught that Venom had said something.

“What did he say?,” Wade asked hoping to distracted yellow.

“Nothing!,” Spider said glaring at the creature, “He's decided not to talk to you.”

“Venom said Spiders a s-,” Spider grabbed the creature shoving it back inside his jacket.

The creature was still grtumbling when Spider clapped his hands, “Well how about we blow this popsicle stand!,”

“Yeah, No problem,” Wade said still curious as to what Venom had to say, “Where are we headed.”

Spider blew the waitress another kiss befor threading his arm threw Wades and dragging him out the door.

“Aren't we gonna pay? At least tip the waitress? Ya seem to like her,” Wade questioned.

“Oh don't worry about that, I own the place. Honey knows to just take it out of petty cash and grab at lest double for herself,” Spider said with a nonchalant wave, “Do you want to see the stars?”

“Sure, you wanna just climb the building or?,” Wade asked ignoring the fact that he had just eaten at what was most likely a money laundering front.

“Just hold on tight!”

Spider wrapped an arm around Wades waist as Venom started to spread over his body. With his other arm he threw out a web swing them both into the air.

“Ahahahaha, fuck Spider! Gotta give me more warning then that!,” Wade screamed grabbing tighter to Spider.

“Ha! Next time!,” Spider laughed dragging them further into the sky.

Wade had to admit to himself that flying through the air like this was amazing. Everything was going by so fast he couldn't really see, until they started to fall a little to far only to be swooped back up.

To soon the ride was over and they came to rest on top of a bridge where the light pollution had thinned out.

“I love it here, it's as close to a starry sky as you can get,” Spider said looking over to where Wade was trying to catch his breath.

“That….was so…..fucking cool..,” Wade panted, “That proves it, no one who gets to do that everyday can be a villian. It's just to much fun!”

Venom peeled back from Spiders face revealing the biggest grin, “Oh Pooly, I'm definetly keeping you forever.”

Befor Wade could reply his phone started to buzz. Thank god for the interruptions tonight Wade was definetly about to say something he shouldn't.

FE-Male:  
Urgent, get back to the tower.

“Shit, Spidey-Babe I gotta go,” Wade looked up but Spider was already gone, “How am I suppose to get down from here?”  
****

Spider watched as Deadpool grappled down the side of the bridge and walked away.

“This is a bad Idea,” Venom said.

Peter frowned, “I know.”  
**********

“So what's up Tin man? I don't see anybody else,” Wade asked coming out of the elevator.

“I don't think they need to know about this,” Tony said handing Wade a flash drive, “Normally I wouldnt go so old school but this cant be traced so.”

“What exactly is it?”

Tony crossed his arms giving Wade a very understanding look, “You were at The Spiders Diner tonight. That is all the information you need to never go back there again.”

“I don't know what you all are bent up about, he seems like a really good guy,” Wade said.

“Just look over his files,” Tony said patting him on the shoulder as he walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read, but its up!


	3. What is going on here?

Wade fidgeted with the flash drive Tony gave him. He'd already got a snack, showered, put lotion on every inch of his body, brushed and flossed; he couldn't think of anything else he could do to put off reading the Spiders file.

Why did he even need to look at it? He wasn't doing anything wrong by hanging out with the kid once!

Although, he really wanted to hang out with him more, he was so interesting and beautiful. Wade could really see them having a solid romance, maybe even more.

Who was Wade to judge someone based on their past? He'd done alot if things he'd like to wipe from everyone's memory, if the boxes hadn't fallen asleep out of boredom they would've already dug out there list of ‘Wades best fuck ups’.

If he was going to be friends with Spider he should let Spider tell him what he's done, good and bad.

With that decision Wade dropped the flash drive into one of the many pockets on his utility belt, good luck to anybody attempting to find it.  
*****

“Another unplanned bank robbery? These underlings are forgetting who runs shit,” Peter said watching the problem unfold from across the street.

“We could always make an example out of them, this is definetly our turf,” Venom offered.

Peter mulled it over for a second; he couldn't really remember the last time they publicly killed someone, maybe they should remind the people who really rules the city.

“Alright Venom, let's go have some fun.”  
********

The absolute worst part of being the new guy in town is that Wade was forced to take the dumbest jobs. 

Example numero uno, yet another bank robbery. Really? He was the best mercenary to ever exist, ever. And he wouldn't believe anyone who said otherwise.

At least he had Spiders hourly texts of memes and lewd suggestions to keep him going.

It been a couple weeks since they first met in the diner and they'd been meeting almost every day since on Wades patrols. Just joking and over the top flirting; It was easily become the highlight of his days.

Wade continued to muse to himself as he walked into the bank readying one of his guns with new rubber bullets because apperently it is a rule that good guys can't use real bullets. Ugh everyday Spiders offer looked better and better.

Wade was pulled out of his pity party by the smell of blood and rot. The floor in front of him was entirely blood with chunks of what Wade could only assume were body parts. 

A slow dripping bid Wade to look up; The ceiling appeared to be covered in bloody webbing, the corpses of the would be robbers hanging from their feet in a state of decomposition that would suggest Wade was weeks late to this party.

“Deadpool?” 

Wade spun on his heel switching out his useless gun for his katana as he faced the person most likely responsible for the massacre, “Spider!?”

Spider stood in front of him in his regular skin tight black suit that looked suspiciously wet. His voiced sounded different somehow, like a mix of the sweet voice he knew and the gravelly tenor he associated with Venom.

Spiders face seemed to split in half revealing horribly sharp teeth stained with blood, “Why are you here?”

Deadpool was stunned into silence. This was most definetly not the sweet angel faced man he had dinner with last night, nor was it the funny kid that had been sending him non stop memes at the best times. 

This was a monster, a horrifying disgusting monster.

“Venom pull back for a second,” a voice that sounded much softer, more like the Spider Wade had in his mind.

The mask of Spiders suit stared peeling away from his face, revealing Spiders incredibly black eyes and blood stained lips, “Deadpool, I asked you a question.”

Wade blinked trying to process everything he was seeing in to something comprehensible, “ I'm, I was… just suppose to stop the bank robbery. Seems like you handled that though.”

Spider used the back of his hand to wipe the blood from his face, “Yeah, we just wanted to set up a little reminder for people that it isn't okay to take from us, and Venom has always been a messy eater,” Spider chuckled.

“You don't think this was a bit much? I can barley tell that those are people hanging up there! Can you tell me why they’re so rotted?,” Wade asked slightly alarmed.

“Wade,” Spider said fixing him with a steady look, “You know who I am. I'm The Spider, king of New York. I will do whatever I see fit to those who don't follow my rules.”

“Spidey, I have to take you in. This is definetly a lot of murder. Just let me secure your hands and we can talk more on our war to the tower,” Wade said pulling a zip-tie from his belt.

Spider was on him befor he could blink, he had Wade pinned to the ground, hands around his neck in less than a second. The mask was crawling its way back over his face, “No Venom, he needs to see me.”

Spider leaned in close to Wades face, “I'm growing quite fond of you Pooly, I really don't want to hurt you. But don't think for a second you could possible beat me.”

Wade was outwardly calm, inside he's was freaking out just as much as the box's but he knew that wouldn't help the situation, “Chill out Spidey-Babe, no need to threaten me. This is just alot, I guess I didn't really grasp what ‘The Spider’ was all about.”

“As if you haven't read over every file shield and the avengers have on me,” Spider snarled.

“I haven't, not saying I didn't have the opportunity. I was given all your files to look at the night we went to your diner, but I didn't look. I figured it was your place to tell me, just like it be mine to tell you about my shitty past. But we can only swap stories if you stop trying to kill me right now,” Wade said never breaking eye contact with Spider.

Wade saw a little flash of doubt in Peters eyes and his hands loosened around his neck, “Why should I believe you.”

“I had the faith to meet you in that diner when the only thing so knew about you was you're name and that it was a bad idea to meet you, thats gotta earn me some brownie points,” Wade said.

As suddenly as he attacked Spider was gone, replaced by an arrow directly in Wades chest, “ahhrgrhr, Holy fuck balls!”

“Sorry, DP Thought I had him,” Hawkeye said landing next to Wade, “I thought he was distracted enough I could get him, do you Want me to pull it out?”

Wade groaned, “Yeah, sure fuck. Just do it quick. Why does this burn so badly?”

“It's a special compound made by Tony, we know by now not to pull punches when that mence is involved. Count of three?,” Hawkeye said grabbing at the base of the arrow.

“Okay, One- AAHAHAHA What The Fuck Clint?,” Wade lurched up as Hawkeye yanked the arrow from his chest.

“Sorry, sorry I just thought it would be less painful if I did it quicker,” Hawkeye threw the used arrow checking that deadpool had already begun healing, “ Come on hes probably still here.”  
*******

Peter and Venom watched as the two here slowly walked out of the bank.

“We can't trust him,” Venom growled.

“Venom you saw the look in his eyes. That wasn't fear, it was blood lust. Wouldn't it be nice to have a partner,” Peter said begging to crawl back to the hatch they'd used to enter the building.

“We are partners, anyone else is dead weight,” Venom argued, “besides he's not going to want you now that he's seen what we’re really like. Everyone leaves once they see that, but Venom and Peter will always be together.”

“Awe I love you too Venom. Let's just give him one more chance, Please?,” Peter asked.

Venom was quite for a minute, “One more chance, and when he blows it you forget about him.”

“Deal.”  
**********  
“What did he say to you, word for word,” Steve asked for the hundredth time.

“I don't remember, he asked why I was there then after I said I had to bring him in he knocked me down and told me I wouldn't be able to. Then I was shot in the chest by someone who I thought was a friend,” Wade finished glaring at Clint.

“I already said sorry like ten times, shove it up your ass,” Clint said no longer sounding half as sympathetic as he'd been at the bank.

“It would help if you could remember more,” Steve said, clearly getting frustrated at Wades lack of information.

Wade sighed, “ Look if I had known there was going to be a quiz I would've taken better notes, but as it is I was a little distracted by the buckets of blood, horribly rotted bodies, scary serial killer with his hands around my throat and the burning lava in my chest from birdbrains arrow.”

“But at least I have more info on Clints bio-weaponry,” Tony smirked. The asshole hadn't apologized once to Wade for being an impromptu guinea pig.

“I'm so happy for you,” Wade snarled, very much not happy for him.

“Why didn't he kill you?,” Natasha asked. So far she'd been quietly watching Wade through out the interrogation.

“Maybe he was to full from the robbers?,” Wade said unhelpfully.

“You've been talking with him haven't you?,” It wasnt a question, not that Natasha ever really asked questions she didn't know the anwser to.

“I would like to plead the fifth,” Wade said.

“God dammit Wade! We all told you to stay away from him! Do you see how dangerous he is now? He's not friendly, he doesn't like you; he's just trying to manipulate you,” Steve shouted.

“Did you look at the files I gave you?,” Tony asked, putting a calming hand on Steve's shoulder.

Wade grimaced, “No, it slipped my mind.”

“Cut off all contact with him. No texts, calls or meet ups,” Steve said still fuming.

Wade scoffed, “Sorry cap, I missed the part where I stopped being an adult.”

Steve locked his eyes with Wade, with a tone the reaked of finality he said, “The Avengers do not associate with criminals, do I make myself clear?”

Wade stood up from the table, “Whatever.”  
*******

Wade emptied the clip of his gun into the poster in front of him, hitting the target dead center everytime. 

He reloaded, and emptied the clip again.

{How long are we going to do this? So Capcicle yelled at us, it's not the worst thing that could've happened today}, white said.

Wade ignored him, switching to a larger, louder gun.

[It's not like we don't have options, much better sexier options], yellow added.

Wade stopped shooting, “No, we’re good guys now. We should’ve known better than to get to close to Spider.”

“Is that so?,” Spiders voice said sweetly from out of nowhere.

Wade tensed as Spider came up next to him, “How did you get in here?”

“Tonys security system is laughable, and I needed to talk to you,” Spider wasn't wearing his suit, just his normally civvies that he'd worn on his and Wades not-a-date dates.

“What about?,” Wade was still agitated, but Spider always had something interesting to say.

“First off,” Spider scrapped something of Wades shoulder, “I wanted this back, I needed to see how they would react to me not harming you and I've seen enough. Which brings me to point two, leave them. Come work with me.”

“How many times do I have to tell you no?,” Wade started methodically cleaning the guns he'd been using.

“You're not happy here being yelled at by a relic for hanging out with me, I don't mind if you want to keep in contact with them afterwards. I just want to make you happy Pooly,” Spider said with a mock pout.

Wade looked up from his work to make eye contact with Spider, he couldn't see a single thing to suggest he was lieing, but it just didn't add up.

“Why?”

Spider looked confused, “Why what?,”

“Why do you want me to be happy?,” Wade had stoped working on his guns, giving his full attention to Spider.

Spider hesitated, looking incredibly unsure for a split second befor the mask of calm control snapped back in place, “I just want to gaze at your incredibly chiseled body whenever I please,”

“Cut the bullshit compliments, What's the truth?”

“What if that is the truth? What if I dont care about your old criminal expertise and how useful it would be to me? What if I'm simply trying to Woo you with my magnificent charm and wit?” Spider mused.

Deadpool leaned in close, “What if I'm okay with being Wooed?”

Spider followed Wades lead stepping in closer till their noses were almost touching, befor he could say anything a bang came from the vents.

“Sorry cutie, looks like our time ran out,” Spider said then started sprinting to the wall easily climbing up to meet the black slime that ozzed out of the vents.

“That's not an anwser!,” Wade shouted, knowing Spider would hear it.

Wade slowly made his way back to his room. 

So The Spider was trying to Woo him? Who even says ‘woo’anymore the way? It just sounds like an unfortunate word some dumb writer would mistakingly put in a title without thinking about actually useing it in a conversation. 

Steve could be right though. Spider could be manipulating him to get info on the avengers and shield.

{He did plant a bug on you while low key threatening to kill you}, white reminded him.

Yeah, that doesn't really scream trust to Wade but, if he were in Spiders shoes he'd probably do the same.

Wade groaned finally getting to the door of his apartment in the tower. He was definetly going to be mulling this over all night.

He took of his mask and flipped on the lights to his living area. 

On the couch was a pile of weapons, painted with his logo and red/black color scheme. 

On the coffee table was a note covered in familiar webbing.

Everyone deserves a big bouquet of something after a rough day.  
XOXO Spider

 

“I could really get used to being Wooed,” Wade chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, follow me on Tumblr, theotherhalfoftheshell, for more of my bs.


	4. Why don't you like him?

“Did you remember to leave the note,” Peter asked as soon as they left the avengers tower.

“No. Venom's completely incompetent and need a dumb nerd boy human around to instruct Venom,” the alien snarled.

Peter rolled his eyes, “I'm so sorry to insult your obviously supieror intellect, but one of us once got distracted by a lazor pointer and forgot to plant a bomb in the right place, and it certainly wasn't me.”

“One of us is risking alot by continuously involving us with a hero who's working with the Avengers all because he thinks the meat wad has nice muscles,” Venom responded.

“I don't just like him for his muscles! I also think he's gonna have big thi-,” Venom tightened up around Peters mouth stopping him from speaking.

“Venom swears if you say what Venom thinks you were going to say, Venom will kill you,” Venom said.

He then released Peters mouth, “ COCK!”

Venom growled befor yanking at Peters wrist to make him lose his grip on his web sending both of them into a free fall that, as long as Venom was on Peter wouldn't kill him but would surely hurt like a bitch.

“STOP BEING A JACK ASS AND LET ME THROW OUT A WEB!,” Peter shouted, trying to fight off Venom as the ground grew closer.

“STOP BEING A SLUT!,” Venom responded.

At the last second Venom let up and Peter sent a web out in time to keep them from hitting to road.

“One, it's so not cool to slut shame, I am a twenty something year old, mature person who is fully in control of my sexuality,” Peter says, “ and Two, you gotta stop trying to kill us, it takes me like 2 days to heal broken bones.”

“I wouldnt hurt you that bad,” Venom said ignoring Peters ‘awes’, “ I simply do not approve of your obsession with the hero.”

They landed on the balcony of their apartment, Peter owned the building and most of the surrounding buildings, all under different names of course. He had opened up most of them as low income apartments keeping his building empty besides him and Venom.

On the outside the building was just shy of being condemned; broken boarded up windows, covered in trash and graffiti; including a very large horribly scary spider, that Peter had commissioned.

The building was ten stories tall, the first five in a crumbling disarray that matched the look of the outside, the fifth floor stair case had even ‘fallen out’ so that you'd have to be able to climb up walls just to manage getting up to the top floors.

They used most of their space to store things they'd stolen like art, money, jewels, and a collection of weapons, not that they used them, Peter just liked taking things from others. 

The eighth floor was were they really lived. It was almost entirely covered in webs all leading back to Peter and Venoms bedroom. Over the years Peter had sharpened his senses enough to be able to tell everything that happened around him with the help of thin silver strands; be it a light breeze or Venom playing with a mouse befor he devoured it.

Peter had also discreetly dug a second floor under the basment that he used as a lab. the second basment connected to sewer tunnels that had been out of commission so long they no longer showed up on city blue prints.

It really was the perfect house.

“I'm not obsessed with Deadpool, I just really like him and think he would be a good asset,” Peter continued their conversation as Venom melted off him, “and if he came to work for us and I managed to get a nice grasp of his other ‘assets’ I really wouldn't mind.”

Peter dodged the pillow that Venom threw at his head, “Your death will be slow and agonizing.”

“Come on Venom! He's one of us, I can tell he wants to be bad again, we just have to give him the right push!,” Peter pleaded falling into his bed.

Venom curled up next to him, appearing much more cat like then should be allowed somberly saying, “He reminds Venom of the fire boy, Peter was very sad when fire boy died. Don't want that to happen again, gotta keep Peter safe and happy. And with Venom.”

Peter curled up around Venom hugging the alien to his chest despite Vebims small efforts to escape, “That wont happen this time, we're in control. I'll be careful though, I won’t let them take you away Venom, I love you to much to lose you.”

“Love you too, sleep Petey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One very short chapter looking a little deeper into Peter and Venoms dynamic! Next week's will be longer!


	5. What happened?

Wade was having a great day. He’s currently on his way to a new pizza pop up that Spider had found. It was kinda weird sneaking around to see his sort of friend that totally wanted to date him and he kinda wanted to date to but couldn't or he'd lose his spot on the Avengers. 

Damn what a mouthful. He's gotta figure out a new name for their relationship soon.

Just as he gets in sight of the pizza place his phone starts ringing, his super special Avengers emergency phone, “What up its ‘Pool, full service super hero! How can I help?”

“Get to the corner of fifth and Wexler as soon as possible, Clint and Steve are already there waiting on you,” Tony said.

“Can I get any details or…, you've already hung up, you guys really need to learn some manners!,” Wade says already jogging towards the intersection Tony’d mentioned and shooting a quick text to Spider to tell him he'd be a little late.

Just a short hero gig and on to his kinda date with Spider, still a great day.

***  
He was in pain. Alot of pain. Holy shit fuck balls he was definetly dieing.

Were his eyes open? Where was he all he could thing about is the horrific pain moving through out his body.

“It's fine Deadpool, Everything is fine. I'm gonna have this fixed up in no time,” someone was saying. 

Fix What? The pain? Fuck Yes, please fix the pain. 

He tried to convey to the voice that he would very much like for the pain to be fixed but he's not sure he was actually speaking or not. 

“Don't try to talk ‘Pool, your throat is pretty much gone. Just go to sleep,” the voice was so calm and reasonable, maybe he should try to sleep…  
*

Peter Slowly slid the needle out of one of Deadpools few remaining veins. The anesthesia should kick in within seconds, then he could get to work on the anti-venom.  
*******  
~ a few hours earlier ~

Wade ran onto a rather calm scence; Captain America and Hawkeye just standing over a large nicely wrapped box.

“Did Christmas come early, or are we about to get blown up?,” Wade said nonchalantly coming over.

“Well, one of us might and since you're the only one who can spare a couple fingers…,” Hawkeye joked.

Cap looked up at Wade frowning, “We're just waiting on Tony to get here with a bomb robot, we would've let the police handel it but Tony got some weird readings off it so we just wanted to be safe.”

Wade was about to make a smart ass remark when the box started moving, “Oh that's not good.”

Suddenly the box exploded, a cloud of wriggling fur going everywhere.

“What the hell!,” Cap yelled ducking behind his sheild.

“On you're left Deadpool!,” Hawkeye yelled at Wade as a projectile flew at his head.

Wade sliced it in half, letting it fall to the ground as a swarm of over grown fuzz balls came rushing at him, “Ugh, are these giant guinea pigs? What the hell! this is so wrong!”

“Got the party started early I see?,” Tony said flying in over head and shooting at a couple of guinea pigs trying to run to far out, “I told you Deadpool makes a good bomb dummy.”

“Hey! I didn't even touch the box and it still exploded!,” Wade shouted pulling out his guns that he kept the real bullets in, “And I'm pretty sure bomb dummys are suppose to do the opposite of that!”

“Wow so you aren't as dumb as you look!,” Tony said sarcastically.

“Does anyone else thing it's super weird that we keep fighting giant animal armies? Like that's weird even for our universe,” Wade commented while continuing to fight off the guinea pigs.

“Give it a couple more years, nothing will phase you,” Steve said.

The four of them made short work of the giant guinea pigs. Coming together at the end were the box remained looking untouched.

“How did that many of those damn things fit in this box? Deadpool get on the box maybe it’s a Mary poppins thing,” Hawkeye said hitting the box lightly with his bow.

Wade glanced at the box quickly, “White says that's a bad idea.”

“White is such a downer,” Spider said coming over and leaning on Deadpool, “I vote you get in the box.”

Spider was really smart from what Wade could tell, so if he thinks it's a good idea he could probably get in the- HOLY FUCK SPIDER IS HERE??

They all seem to come to the realization that the most wanted villian of New York was right in front of them casually joining into their conversation.

Tony was the first to react shooting at the place Spider used to be. Next Clint let of a barrage of arrows all just a little to late and way to close to hitting Wade.

“Come on guys! We all want the same thing right now, to see if Deadpool can fit in that box!,” Spider said swinging around the other men avoiding all of their attacks with ease.

{You gotta react dumbass} white said as Wade just stood there staring at the fight in front of him.

[OR! Or , just hear me out! We could stay here and watch spidey, cause damn dat ass] yellow added, always making sense.

The decision was made for him however; while Spider was busy taunting Cap, a guinea pig they had slipped from the Avengers massacre was quickly coming in from behind.

Wade pulled out his katana, running in behind Spider aiming at the mutant monster.

That's when the pain started.  
****

Peter looked down at Deadpool. He was horribly disfigured. His costume had dissolved along with most of his flesh, honestly Deadpool didn't have much of his abdomen or chest left at this point.

“it'll work,” Venom said resting on Peters shoulder.

Peter sighed heavily dumbing the contents of the breaker he was holding all over Deadpool, “I hope so.”  
*****

Wade was awake, or maybe alive again? Coming back to life always felt like waking up from a really good nap; disorienting, relaxed, and a loss of feeling in most of his limbs. He braced himself for the pain to come back but it didn't.

He was still very sore and his body kinda felt like it was on fire but not nearly as bad as befor.

He finally opened his eyes to try and get his bearings. He was on a mattress in a room that was floor to ceiling spider webs. He tugged on one of them befor looking down at his body.

Definetly not his suit, he thought as he saw the baggy black sweats and t-shirt. He slowly grabbed at the hem of the shirt pulling it up to see what was still hurting 

The scars on his stomach were moving much more erraticly them normal, occasionally a crater would open up, like he was decaying, but would heal over just as fast.

What the fuck did he do last night?

“Good morning Pooly!,” Spider said skipping into the room in pajamas that matched his, “How are you feeling?”

Wade stared at him. His gorgeous brown hair was sticking up every where and he was holding two plates of food. Wade couldn't see the weird slime thing any where but he's sure it was close.

“I feel like shit and I'm really confused,” Wade finally said.

Spider hummed coming over to sit next to wade handing him a plate of food, “Well that's what happens when you lose a fight and die three times in an hour.”

The plate Peter handed him was stacking high woth pancakes, eggs and sausages, “Did you cook this? What fight did I lose?,”

“Seriously look at me and ask you're self again if you think I cook? I went and picked this up from the diner while you were asleep. What do you rember from yesterday?,” Peter asked

Wade swallowed a large bite of eggs, “Um, I was going to the pizza place then Tony called and I had to kill a bunch of guinea pigs, then you showed up and every one was trying to fight you ...oh! I saved you from a giant guinea pig!” 

“I did not know you were trying to save me,” Spider said playing with his eggs.

“Why does that matter?,” Wade asked confused.

“Because Venom thought you were attacking us and told Spider to bite you,” Venom said coming into the room, “Venom didn't know It was you though.”

“You bite me? Why? Also where's my belt, I need syrup,” Wade was still confused, but it was very hard to think after dieing on an empty stomach.

Peter rolled his eyes handing Wade his belt from the end of the bed, “ You really gotta read my files ‘Pool.”

Wade greedily dug through his belt for his syrup, then poured a generous amount on what was left of his breakfast, “Meh, I'm kinda old school ya know? Go on a couple dates, share some laughs then tell each other about our kill count.”

Venom snatched a pancake off Wades plate ignore his offended gasp, “Dummy Spiders are venomous.”

“Not all spiders! Most spiders are pretty harmless and even the ones that do have venom very few can kill you,” Peter said, quick to defend his kind, “My venom however will kill you. Very slowly and excruciatingly painfully. It pretty much rots everything it touches, I've even put a dent in vibranium befor!”

Wade shivered rembering exactly how much it had hurt, “ So did my healing factor beat out your venom?”

“No”

Wade waited for more, “...but I'm alive?”

“I created an anti-venom,” Peter said.

“Awe! Just for little old me? I'm touched!,” Wade said attempting to stand up.

“What are you doing?,” Spider asked.

“I gotta get back to the Avengers, they may not like me that much but they aren't just gonna let you kidnap me with out coming to look for us. So thanks for the save and breakfast, I'll send you the pajamas after laundry day,” Wade said still trying to stand.

Spider laughed, “Venom restrain him please.”

Venom effortlessly held Wade down, “No squirming, you're going to hurt youself.”

“Get of me you weird slime ball!,” Wade yelled.

“Sorry Pooly but you're in my web now, and nothing leaves a spiders web."


	6. Do you trust him?

Week one, Wade tried to escape twenty seven times; Spidey caught him each time within seconds of him moving.

“You're still healing, you can't move right now. If you need something pull this web and Venom or I will come help you, got it?,” Spider said.

Wade rolled his eyes and tugged on the web, “I wanna go home, or back to the tower that is. Come on Sweetums let me go!”

Spider smiled sweetly at him, “Pooly I've already told you why that can't happen. Come on what can I do to make you happy here?”

[Wrap those sweet lips around our-]

“No! Nope, nah can't think of anything!,” Wade said trying to ignore yellow.  
*  
Week 3 Wade demanded real food.

“Pancakes are real food,” Spider said popping open his take out box.

“No, it's not happening,” Wade said flinging the box into the trash, “Here's a grocery list, go get everything on it. Where's your kitchen?”

Spider groaned getting up to guide Wade to the never used room, “Why can't we just eat food from the diner?,”

“Because it's unhealthy and a growing Spider needs better nutrients than diner grease and sugar,” Wade said taking stock of the kitchen utensils.

“Dude, I'm definetly done growing,” Spider watched Wade grapping a couple pots and pans from the cabinets and throwing them in the sink to rinse the dust off them.

“Then your gonna catch scurvy, If I'm gonna be a prisoner here then we're gonna eat better, now off to the store with you!”

Spider and Venom both watched grumbling as Wade cooked dinner. Changing their minds after they had both scarfed down thirds. 

“Okay you can cook from now on, but we still get Pancakes on Saturday,” Spider said.

“Deal.”  
*

Week seven Wade only attempted one escape; one well thought out nearly successful escape.

Spider had left to attend to business or get food or who knows what. He wasn't in the building and that's all Wade needed to know.

From previous failed attempts Wade knew to go up instead of down. The webs thinned out in the higher floors, which wasn't much help of Spidey was around but Venom had a harder time reading the webs.

Still he only had one shot and he had to be quick.

Wade was sitting on the edge of his bed listening for his babysitter to pass by. Venom may be dangerous in the outside world, but in the house he was more like an overgrown talking cat. 

Right on schedule, Venom padded by headed to his favorite corner to nap, “Be good or Venom eats you.”

“I wouldn't if I were you, I'm probably disgusting,” Wade said.

As soon as Venom settled Wade bolted across the room and up the stairs. He turned left then jumped up back flipping over Venom whos claws almost grasped his ankles.

“Gotta be quicker than that!,” Wade panted throwing himself out of the window.

And right into Spiders arms, “Hi cutie, am I gonna have to start handcuffing you to the bed or what?”

“What kinda of bullshit is this!?,” Wade screamed, “You really just happened to get home and be at the window I jump out of at the exact right time? No, you're cheating!”

Spider laughs as he climbs into the room. Carrying Wade bridal style, “As if I wouldn't notice you timing Venom's nap schedule and know you would take full advantage of my absence. I strung up a web under that window befor I left and just happen to make it back early.”

Wade blew a raspberry at him, “Cheater.”

“Oh shnookems I'd never,” Spider said webbing over the broken window, “What can I do to make it up to you?”

“Let me go?,” Wade said hopefully.

Spider just rolled his eyes as he picked up Venom petting down its back driving home Wades alien cat theory, “Not gonna happen.”

Wade sighed and watched Spider for a second. He'd pulled back the mask on his suit, it was nearly identical to how he looked when Venom was on him, just less shiney. 

His hair was wildly sticking up off his head. His face was as beautiful as the first time Wade had seen him, unblemished porcelain skin. Wade had never seen a man more breath taking than Spider, even as he scrunched up his face to blow kisses at Venom.

“Anwser five questions, complete honesty,” Wade finally said.

“Why would I ever lie?,” Spider said not looking up from smothering Venom with unwanted affection.

“I don't think you would but just to be sure…,” Wade said holding out his pinky to Spider.

“Okay,” Spider wrapped his pinky around Wades, “How about question for question? I won't lie if you dont.”

Wade nodded, “What's your name?”

“Peter, Peter Parker.”

Wade grinned, alliteration makes the best names.

“What about you baby cakes? Got a name besides Deadpool?,” Peter asked.

“Wade Wilson.”

Three hours later they sat on the couch playing Mario kart Venom passed out across both of their laps.

“What the hell is Venom? Some kind of alien slime cat?,” Wade asked.

Peter laughed so hard he crashed into a wall on screen, “Oh my god, yes but no. He's a Symbiote, apperently he was sent here to take over the world for his species, but I found him when I was really young and domesticated him.”

“Venom domesticated itsself, taking over the world at Venoms own pace,” Venom growled curling into Peters side.

“Please the only thing you could take over is the dinner table,” Peter snickered.

“Why do you wear the mask all the time? I mean you don't show any skin at all and I would very much like to see alot more skin,” Peter asked as his eyes raked over Wades body.

“Hey my eyes are up here you pervert,” Wade said trying to stall, “I uh, didn't you see whenever you were playing doctor?”

“To be honest there was alot going on while I was playing doctor. Even after you healed up I wasnt sure what was normal and what was after math of my venom,” Peter admitted.

“Guess it's origin story time then. Well I had the normal traumatic childhood that left me with a lot of emotional scars, anxiety and a great sense of humor. I joined the military pretty young and moved up to the special forces unit, I was pretty happy there till they wanted me to massacre a village of innocent people for them. I said no they said I don't get a choice; So they sent me to weapon X to be readjusted. That's where I got my mutation, through experimentation and torture. My skin is just my healing factor overworking itself. Most people can't stand to look at it.”

Peter thought over what he had just said, “I’d really like to see your face more.”  
*  
The next couple months went smoothly, Wade cooked, The Spider ruled his crime empire, and Peter and Wade would sit together every night answering questions for the other Venom sleeping snuggly between them.

Peter had begun trusting Wade in the labs with him and some of the higher floors. 

Wade stopped wearing his gloves, the first time Peter notice he tried to hide his smile but Wade saw. He found himself trying to escape less and less, easily falling into their domestic routine.

The longer they lived together the more territorial Venom got. At first the symbiote ignored the flirting that went on between Peter and Wade but six months later if Wade looked at Peter a little to long Venom would appear out of thin air to cover Peter and hiss at Wade.

One night after Venom had fallen asleep between them Wade finally asked, “So what's up with Venom lately?”

“What do you mean? The hissing and not letting you look or touch me? That's definetly normal Venom stuff,” Peter said sarcasticly.

“He's just trying to protect me, or really you. That last person I showed interest in and got close to died,” Peter said not looking at Wade, “Because I killed him.”

Wade stared at Peter, who continued to avoid Wades gaze, “Can I get some more details? Like I said befor I want to know who I'm crushing on.”

“I- I'm, will you take your mask off first? I hate talking to your mask,” Peter said glancing over at Wade.

Wades breath caught in his throat, “You really don't know what you're asking for babe, I'm disgusting under here. Like worse then Venom eating cold egg drop soup.”

Peter shudder, “I told you not to order it.”

“I still want you to take off your mask, please?,” Peter asked gently reaching across the couch to tangle his fingers with Wades.

Wade closed his eyes; concentrating on how warm Peters hand was in his, trying to think of the last time someone willingly touched his skin.

[Please, think of the last time someone willingly talked to you when it wasn't a necessity. The Avengers? They didnt want you with them, hell they probably threw a party when Spidey kidnapped you!] Yellow said bitterly

{That dosent matter, just because he treats us better than most doesn't mean we should trust him. For fucks sake he's holding us hostage!} White said.

Wade could feel Yellow rolling it's none existent eyes, [Are we really a hostage? Or are we playing house with a smokin’ hot wifey?]

White sighed {We should be careful.}

[We should enjoy this will we can] Yellow added.

Wade internally groaned at the headache they were causing. Not that they didn't have good arguments.

Did he really trust Peter? A man who nearly killed him, was holding him prisoner and had only told him his name a couple months ago?

Yeah, he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait on an update! I had to make an emergency trip back to my home state, but I should be back to regular updates now!


	7. Are you afraid of me now?

Peter stared at Wade waiting for him to respond. It seemed like he was arguing with himself, but as Peter had come to know Wade argued with himself alot. Like Alot.

“Yeah, Okay, yes,” Wade said, squeezing Peters hand befor letting go and grapping the bottom of his mask, “No complaining though, you asked for this.”

Peter nodded quickly and Wade jerked his mask off.

He couldn't lie the skin was a little jarring at first. The almost open sores that were slowly healing only to reopen in another place. It would take some time to get used to.

But his lips, Wades lips looked so soft, kissable and his cheekbones were so perfect. God if his skin werent so messed up Wade could be a model.

Peter hesitated for a second, then brought his hand up to Wades face gently tracing across some of his scars; mesmerized by the way they felt.

Wade watched him not saying anything as Peter studied his face. Peters eyes meeting his then flinting down to his lips. 

Did Peter want to kiss him? The way he was leaning in was definetly saying he wanted to kiss. Omg is he about to kiss Peter!?

“Gross,” Venom said startling both of them.

“Oh fuck Venom! Get out of here you little shit!,” Peter said throwing Venom off the couch.

Venom growled as he fell in a lump on the floor stalking out of the room.

Everyday Wade lived with them he was more convinced Venom really is a house cat.

Venom hissed at them, “Venom dosent want to be covered in your cooties anyway.”

“Get out!,” Peter yelled, “Go get us some food or something you useless alien!”

Venom glared at them some more slowly leaving the room, hopefully to get food.

Peter was still glaring at the doorway when Wade cleared his throat, “So um, you were gonna tell me something?”

“Oh yeah sorry,” Peter turned back to him running his fingers through his hair nervously, “it's a long story so um…”

Wade grapped Peters hand lacing their fingers together, “I got nothing but time baby boy.”

Peter locked eyes with Wade and smiled, “Okay.”

“Well um, his name was Jhonny, Jhonny Storm. I think he was on some super team like the great 5? It dosent really matter. So anyway I met Jhonny after my aunt died. She was the last of my family so I kinda gave up and started my whole criminal career; he caught me robbing a store and instead of turning me in he took me for coffee. Being that I was super young I kinda fell head over heels for him immediately,” Peter said smiling bitterly

“We hung out for a couple months, he'd catch me doing illegal stuff and yell at me to stop, try and convince me to join the ‘good guys’, ya know lame shit. He was the first person I told about Venom, which did not go great. He tried to seperat us cause he though Venom was a bad influence, can you believe that? We fought about it for weeks until Jhonny finally got to know Venom and figured out Venoms harmless...for the most part. After that we were inseparable, he asked me to be his boyfriend shortly after and I was so fucking happy,” Wade could see tears starting to form in Peters eyes.

Peter wiped his eyes and continued,“He was into all kinds of lame couple shit so on our sixth month anniversary he suprised me with a candle lit picnic, we had to do it in his living room because there was a blizzard going on outside; he was so upset with himself for not checking the weather, he even tried to just melt all the snow on his roof for us.”

“Everything was going great until I started kissing him,” Peter said, “See, My mutation is constantly evolving, I didn't know what to expect, but I never expected to develop venom.”

“We just assumed he was having an allergic reaction at first, a really bad reaction; The blizzard was way to heavy to try and get to the hospital and I started to panic a little bit. He was so easy going though, he just laughed and kissed me again tyres to convince me that everything was going to be fine, that's when I smelled the rot coming off him.”

“ I was- ,It had started, started eating his- him,” Peter really started crying at that point and Wade pulled him into his arms hugging him close. 

“I just kep biting him letting the venom soak into his body, I tore him apart, Wade, and then I ate him. I had to stay in his place for a day covered in his blood befor the snow let up enough for me to leave. It wasn't like I hadn't killed anyone befor but I loved him and I just I had no control over myself,” Peter continued to sob, “and not just him. I have to eat people. I tried stopping once and I-I went insane, I massacered and entire aprtment building.”

“I can't even say I only do it out of necessity, I've eaten people just to make a statement, You've seen it. I eat people just because I like the taste and the fear in people's eyes when the venom slowly rots their organs,” Peter admitted.

He let out a heavy sigh, wiping his face, “So um, you can run away screaming now, I get it. I won't even let Venom go after you for a full hour.”

Wade looked at Peter curled into his chest with his tear stained face, pain so evident in his eyes. He looked so innocent right now.

“Do you think Venoms actually going to bring back food or should we go ahead and order something?,” Wade asked seriously.

“What?,” Peter said looking up at Wade with confusion.

“Well, the little slime ball isn't very reliable and it's almost dinner time so,” Wade said.

Peter glared at him, “Wade seriously? I will eat you if you dont stop acting like an ass.”

“Oh sweetness that ain't an act,” Wade said as Peters glare darkened.

“Pete, I don't scare easy. I've done alot of fucked up shit and hurt alot of people I cared about so I'm not gonna run away or judge you for anything,” Wade said.

“You're not just lieing because you know I can kick your ass?,” Peter asked jokingly.

Wade laughed, “Oh no that's just a turn on.”

Peter laughed reaching up to pull Wades face down to his and kissing him.

Wade was surprised at first but quickly began to kiss Peter back. He threaded his fingers through Peters hair tilting his head back so he could easily slid his tounge past Peters lips.

Peter had somehow managed to maneuver himself around to straddle Wades lap, lightly running his nails down Wades scalp and moaning into the kiss.

Wade broke off from Peters mouth and began trailing kisses down his throat then scraping his teeth at the base of Peters neck biting harder when Peter loudly groaned.

Wade looked at Peters face, eyes almost black and lips shiny and swollen. Wade leaned in to get another taste of his mouth, but stopped himself.

Peter leaned in grazing his lips across Wades, “What's the matter cutie, I thought we were finally getting somewhere.”

“Venom,” Wade said as Peter trails his hands down to his belt.

“Don't worry Venoms not even on this floor,” Peter kissed him again almost making Wade forget why he needed to stop.

Wade groaned pulling himself away from Peter again, “No, your venom,”

“Oh shit I forgot to tell you, you developed an immunity to it,” Peter said.

“I did what?,” Wade asked.

Peter sat back a little not moving from Wades lap but giving them enough space to actually talk, “So when I bit you that first time I had to take some of your DNA to mix with my venom to develop an anti-venom. As you know I succeeded and while you were healing I took another sample just to see what was happening and found out that my venom no longer has an affect on your cells. I'm assuming its because of the nature of you're mutation paired with mine and the gamma radiation that I exposed it to.” 

Wade nodded, “ Yeah that sounds sciencey. Also since when are you a nerd?”

Peter smacked him, “I can still kill you if I want!”

“Yeah right, I'm like you're soul mate now. I already couldnt die and now I'm immune to your deadliest asset. You're stuck with me honeybuns,” Wade said bring Peters hand to his mouth and peppering it with kisses.

“I could just use the DNA sample of yours I took and give it to the person I decide to settle down with, bit that that's likely to happen,” Peter mussed.

Wade shook his head, “Nope won't work, I'm it for ya, fate has put us together.”

“Oh is that so?,” Peter said leaning in to capture Wades mouth again when his spidey senses started to tingle. He caught the book aimed at his head a second later.

“No!,” Venom said already grabbing more books.

Peter rolled his eyes, “Oh come on Venom as of you didn't see this coming.”

“Venom wants him gone!,” the symbiote shouted as he started hurling books at them.

“Should I leave?,” Wade whispered.

“It's Fine, I'll handle this,” Peter said walking over to the angry blob and scooping him up, “Back in a sec, pooly.”

Wade waved weakly as Peter and Venom left the room, “What did I just do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd day check out my Tumblr but it'll probably be banned soon!


	8. What are you doing?

Peter dragged Venom into their bed room kicking the door shut befor letting go of the symbiote.

“Let Venom kill him,” Venom growled jumping for the door.

Peter rolled his eyes catching Venom and rolling him into a ball, “How would you even do that? He's pretty much immortal.”

Venom struggled against Peters arms, “Let Venom go! Stupid Peter!”

“We've been over this; you're gonna stay in the ball till you stop being angry. Why did you throw a book at me?”

“Because you make bad life choices and the only way you seem to learn is from pain,” Venom said still attempting to escape.

“I mean, you're not wrong,” Peter admitted.

Venom glared up at Peter, “Get rid of him. Venom has let you have your fun but keeping him here is a bad Idea. His stupid team is still looking for him; why are we risking our safety for a meat wad you have a crush on!?”

Peter waited till Venom was done yelling, “Venom do you think I'm stupid?”

Venom shook his head.

“Have I ever put us into a dangerous situation with out a good reason?,” Peter asked.

Venom shook his head again.

“So why the fuck do you think I'm keeping him around? Cause I like him? Or maybe because he's a mercenary with skills that are unmatched; And maybe I thought ahead enough to know that we could really use some extra help that had some experience with the Avengers since they are getting very close to catching us. Or maybe I'm just a dumb lovestruck kid hoping to get laid,” Peter fumed.

“Venom takes back what Venom said befor,” the symbiote said calmly stretching up to look Peter in the eyes, “You are dumb.”

“Watch it slime ball, I'll throw you in a test tube,” Peter threatened.

“You're falling in love with the meat wad, just like the flame boy. You aren't in control of this at all; it may have start out as you bringing him to our side but that's not what's going on anymore,” Venom said.

Peter sat down on the bed, “When the fuck did you learn about relationships?”

“After flame boy,” Venom replied.

“I may like him alot more than I thought I would, but that dosent mean I'm not still in control,” Peter said trying to convince himself more than Venom.

Venom looked at Peter in disbelief.

“Okay, So I lost a little control but its fine. I really think he's leaning towards staying with us,” Peter whined, “I'll earn his trust, he'll come work for us and If we happen to fall in love and live happily ever after, well that's just a bonus.”

Venom sighed and Peter Continued, “ And If this were to happening might be perfect because he's used to the villan lifestyle.”

“You're trying really hard to convince you're self that this is a good plan,” Venom deadpanned.

“So what if I am? Can't I daydream,” Peter asked.

Venom curled up in Peters lap, “You need to be careful.”

Peter laughed bitterly, “Come on, it's not like I can kill him. What's the worst that can happen?”

“He could not love you. Or he could leave,” Venom shrugged.

Peter glared down at Venom, “Oh sure that's what I want to hear: logic and a sensible argument. Just humor me for a sec.”

Venom rolled his eyes, “Meat wad will totally love you and ditch his hero lifestyle to come live with us and murder people.”

Peter hugged Venom to his chest, “Oh you really think so! Also his name is Wade it sounds alot like wad so it shouldn't be to hard of a transition for you.”

Befor Venom could retort Peter felt Wade moving to their room. Seconds later he was loudly knocking on the door.

“Petey pie, I hope you've calmed the monster cause I need to talk to you!,” Wade yelled sounding panicked.

Peter moved Venom up around his shoulders and shot out a web to open the door.

“Come here! Or is there a Tv in here? Ahh this is taking to long just!,” Wade took two steps in to the room befor grapping Peter, and subsequently Venom, and dragging him towards the living room.

On the Tv a massive fight was taking place. It looked like the Avengers were struggling to fight off giant crabs. 

“Do I make an STD joke or suggestions for dinner? Cause I can come up with some one liners for either,” Peter said flopping down on the couch.

“I have to go help them!,” Wade yelled.

Peter continued to watch the fight unfold on the screen, they were seriously struggling and it looked like a couple of them were severely injured.

“For What? They seem to be doing a pretty great job of getting their ass kicked on their own.”

“Peter, you have to let me go,” Wade said.

“Okay for one, my name is honey buns, or Petey pie or sugar lips; I'll even settle for Baby boy if you wanna get into the hole daddy kink thing,” Peter said glaring at Wade.

Wade sighed, “Lovemuffin?”

Peter smiled brightly batting his eyelashes at Wade, “Yes Snookems?”

“Let me go help the Avengers,” Wade asked again.

“Okay.”

Wade blinked in disbelief, “Okay? You mean you're gonna let me go?”

“Of course, but I'm coming with,” Peter said walking over to the closet.

“What about you being a villain? And everyone hating you?,” Wade asked.

“Here it is!,” Peter said pulling a box out of the closet, “I don't give a fuck about that, who's gonna make sure you don't get hurt out there? None of them are good enough to do it.”

Wade couldn't keep himself from smiling, “Careful Spidey, I'm gonna start thinking you like me.”

Peter rolled his eyes shoving the box in Wades hands, “ Well maybe I do, now get dressed I'll go find you some weapons.”

“Wait you like me?,” Wade said grapping Peters hand.

Peter smiled, “Maybe just a little.”

Wade pulled Peter into his chest holding him tightly and lightly grazing there lups together, “That's good cause I really like you, baby boy.”

“As much as I'd rather talk about that, you're friends are being killed by crabs, so we should get moving,” Peter said moving out of Wades arms.

“Oh shit! Yeah,” Wade said immediately starting to undress.

“Lets go,” Venom said pushing Peter out of the room.

“Ugh fiiiine,” Peter said walking back to their bedroom where Wades weapons were hidden.

“Explain.” Venom growled as soon as Wade was out if earshot.

Peter sighed, “We gotta earn his trust somehow, plus you love a good seafood dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one week! I'm on a roll!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr while you still can!


	9. Where have you been?

"Okay,so what's the plan?,” Wade asked as they landed on the roof overlooking the fight.

“Uh, Venom and I are gonna go eat those things over there and you can go shoot the things on the other side? Oh! And after let's go get froyo! I love sweets after a big meal,” Peter said.

“What about the Avengers?,” Wade asked itching to get to the fight.

Peter shrugged, “I mean if they wanna come get froyo that's okay but Tonys paying for it.”

Wade pulled up his mask to look at Peter,”Do you see this? This is my super impressed face. I’m just in awe of your ability to avoid the topic. I meant what do we do when we find an avenger? They'll probably be injured,they hate you and pretty sure everyone assumed I'm dead.”

“I can just throw them up on the roof? Not positve, but I dont think crabs can climb,” Peter suggested.

Wade thought about it for a second ,“I can't think of anything better so, let's get to it.”

Wade was overjoyed to be fighting again; in the six or seven months he'd been with Peter and Venom he'd only left the apartment a handful of times to help Peter with his less illegal business. 

Wade turned quickly taking out two of the monsters with his katana and jumping over their corpses to impale another.

“Deadpool?!”

Wade searched around him spotting Captain America limping over to him, “Are you really there or am I hallucinating?”

“Probably both but I am here,” Wade said jogging over to help him walk, “Let's get you up top.”

befor Cap could ask what he meant Deadpool had shot a grappling hook to the roof, “And away we go!”

They landed roughly on the roof where Hawkeye and Iornman were already sitting.

“What the hells going on?,” Cap asked confused.

“I saw that you guys needed help and thought I'd lend a hand, honestly crabs is the worst way to die,” Wade joked.

“How did you get here? Where have you been?,” Cap half screamed.

“I think this is the last one,” Spider said dropping a web tied Black widow in the roof, “She did not come easily even though I repeatedly told her I was trying to help.”

Spider and Black widow glared at eachother as Cap turned to Wade with his best ‘What the absolute fuck is happening’ look on his face, “Explain.”

“Alternatively, ‘pool and I could continue to clean up the mess you got going on down there and you can ask questions never? Cause there are still a shit ton on giant crabs and you guys are useless,” Spider snarked.

Cap looked over the edge of the building to the hundreds of monsters below trying to get to them, it appeared that they'd been corralled into one city block by a fence of webs.

“That does seem really important so were just gonna...Webs!,” Deadpool said grabbing on to Spider and jumping off the building.

Steve slowly sat down shaking his head, when did his life come to this?

“Don't worry so much Steve, at least we found Deadpool; sort of,” Tony said working on his leg that was slightly damaged by the crabs.

“Yeah but what the helll is he doing with Spider!?,” Steve asked dragging his mask off, “Was he being held captive this entire time?”

They had assumed Deadpool had finally died by Spiders hands, or rather venom. They all had first hand experience with the carnage Spider left and had no doubt that his venom could kill even Wade Wilson. 

Apperently not though.

“Arugh, do you see what he’s doing?,” Natasha growled finally ripping the webbing from her mouth with Clints help, “He fucking ate one!”

They all, excluding Natasha, lunged over to the ledge to confirm her claims and sure enough the black clad villain picked up a crab the size of a bike and ripped it in two before unhinging his jaws and clamping down on its head.

“Holy fuck, He's a monster.”

-On the ground-

“God damn, bubble butt! What else can that mouth do?,” Wade asked.

“Whatever you want Daddy, but that was Venom; these things taste weird and I'm trying to watch what I eat,” Peter replied casually ripping through the crabs shell while wade whacked at them uselessly.

“How does that even work? Like where does your face go? Are you in his stomach right now our is he like double sided tape all over you're body?,” Wade stopped fighting to list off questions.

“It’s kinda like we merge into one person? But we still have separate organs and stuff,” Peter shrugged.

Wade walked over to where Peter was finishing off a crab, “So where are your clothes? Cause you don't even have a panty line and I know you're wearing a jacket and also how do you stick to walls while wearing shoes? Shouldn't that get in the way of your powers?”

Peter came to stand next to him, “How many more of these do you got cause Honestly? I just go with it, Venom might know.”

“Venom does not know, Venom is also full and wants to nap,” the gravelly voice said.

They looked around them noticing that they seemed to be the only living things left, “Oh guess where done?,” 

“Froyo!,” Peter yelled grabbing Wades hand.

“Not so fast!,” Cap, with help from Iorn man, came floating down from the building, “You are both coming back with us.”

“Oh, No thanks. We already have plans,” Spider said crossing his arms.

An arrow shot out between them missing Peter by a hair and hitting Wade in the thigh, “Holy Fuck, Why? Why does this keep happening!? Stop trying to hit him Clint, it's not going to happen!”

Hawkeye helped Natasha limp over to the rest of the group, “Gotta take my chances mate.”

“Get on your knees and put your hands on your head. You’re both coming back to the tower with us and Spider is going to jail,” Cap said trying to steer the conversation back around.

“Wow, I just got shot in the leg; maybe give me a minute befor you a apply the Claw to us?,” Wade said yanking the arrow from his leg.

“Hella shellfish move Cap,” Peter added.

“He gets crabby after a long battle.”

“Even after such a Crab-tivating fight like that one? I think it calls for a shell-ibration.”

Wade doubled over laughing, “Oh now that pun is going to drive me Cray.”

“I will pay you both to stop, please name anything and you can have it, Just. Stop,” Tony begged.

Wade looked over at their captive audience, “Fine, well just go catch a Crab and scuttle on home.”

“You're coming back with us Deadpool,” Cap said with a tone of finality.

“Were just gonna need to talk that over really quick,” Spider said.

“No, you will not,” Cap said reaching for his shield.

“Oh, you see you don't get an opinion on this, because even on your best day you don't have a chance of beating me. And right now? Great value robin hood is out of arrows, Scary spice has at least three broken ribs and a fractured ankle, robo cop is five mins from powering down according to how damaged his suit is,” Spider counted them off voice sounding more dangerous by the second, “And I don't have to tell you that the stab wound in your stomach can get alot worse very quick if you want to test me.”

“Spidey-babe, let's just go talk. No need to threaten my teammates,” Wade pulled Peter away from the glaring match he had going with cap.

Once they were out of hearing range Peter started talking, “You should go with them.”

“What!?,” Wade and Venom yelled at the same time.

“The prisoner doesn't get to leave!,” Venom hissed.

“I would like to catch up with them and explain what's been going on but, why do you want me to go?,” Wade asked confused.

“Venom has a list of reasons as to why meat bag should leave,” Venom added.

“I got a list of reasons why slime balls shouldn't be able to talk,” Wade replied.

Peter crossed his arms waiting for them to stop, “Are we done? Wade should go back with them because now they know you're alive and if you come back with us they're going to throw themselves into hunting us down and I'm pretty sure you won't let me kill them.”

“I would prefer if they stayed alive,” Wade agreed.

“Then go back with them, and when you get bored of their rules and lame missions come back to me,” Peter said grabbing Wades hand, “And we can go back to having all kinds of fun.”

“Sure you're not just trying to get rid of me so you can go kidnap another handsome stranger?,” Wade grinned.

“Nah we've got that whole beauty and the beast thing going on right now. We're at the part of the story where the beast let's his princess go back to save her dad only to realize she wants to live out her furry fantasies and comes running back to the castle,” Peter said.

“Ya know most people would argue that you’re the beauty in this story,” Wade stepped closer.

“They'd be wrong,” Peter started stepping up on his tiptoes reaching to pull up Wades mask.

“Grooooossssssss, let's go!,” Venom growled.

Wade sighed, “On the Honeymoon were leaving him at home.”

“Whatever you want, princess. Met me at the diner whenever you're off house arrest,” Peter snuck a quick peck on his cheek befor shooting out a web and disappearing behind a building.

“Don't let him get away!,” Tony shouted flying over to him, the rest if the team jogging behind.

“Spider does what he wants, atleast he left me here?,” Wade shrugged, “And he didn't injury any good guys soooo, win?”

“You have a lot of explaining to do Deadpool,” Cap said as Natasha pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

“Yeah, I figured.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy I'm back, sorry I disappeared for like a month, Hopefully I can get back on schedule! Thanks for sticking around!


	10. What's have you been doing?

“So, long time no see! How's everybody been? I've been catching up on my Netflix queue personally, that making a murderer thing is a real doozy,” Wade chatted as they led him to an interrogation room chaining his cuffed hands to the table.

“Please, you have no idea how annoying it is to watch crime shows with this group! Nat took one look at the guy and new he was-,” Clint cut himself off when he noticed his three teammates glaring at him.

“Lets get some things straightened out first,” Steve said sitting across from Wade, “Where have you been?”

“With Spidey,” Wade answered.

His team mates, excluding Clint, looked thourghly unimpressed with him, “Elaborate.”

“There's not much to say, I woke up at his place one day and he didn't let me leave, but he said it’d be to much of a hassle to hide from you guys now that you know I'm alive, so he let me go,” Wade said.

Steve thought over that for a second, “Why did he kidnap you to begin with then just tonlwt you go as soon as it got slightly inconvenient?”

“Oh he's Incredibly lazy, I'll never know how someone with zero motivation managed to become so powerful,” Wade laughed.

The team waited on wade to gibe them a better anwser, so he shrugged telling them honestly, “He never said why, and I never asked.”

“How did you survive his venom? Bruce and I have gotten our hands on some befor and we couldn't find anything to neutralize it, besides amputation. Is your healing ability really that good?,” Tony asked going into science mode.

“I can say for a fact that the venom is like top three worst ways I've died. I was stuck healing at the same rate that I was dieing until Spider made an antidote for me,” Wade told them.

“He's like super smart, I couldn't follow half of what he was saying when he started explaining how he fixed me. So smart but he can't even make eggs! And he's a beast at video games, I started making him play upside down with one hand so that I could win every now and then,” Wade grinned dumbly thinking about Peter.

“What exactly is you relationship with the Spider?,” Natasha asked calmly when Wade paused to breath.

“Wow that's a loaded question, we havn’t really talked about it. And I don't wanna tell everyone we’re more committed then we are cause what if he dosent even see me that way? Omg how embarrassing would it be if he heard that I was telling everyone we’re like and item and he only thinks of me as a friend? But what if he thinks were more than friends and I'm telling everyone were not? Is it time for us to have the Talk? Is it to early for us to put that much pressure on whatever it is we have?,” Wade continued to ramble to himself.

“I think she ment are you helping him with his criminal activity, but definetly needed to know that you're banging that weirdo,” Tony said.

Wade cut himself of abruptly, “Do not call Spidey a weirdo.”

“Sure, He's not a weirdo he's a disgusting fucking monster,” Tony sneared.

Wade jumped up from his chair yanking against the handcuffs, “Shut your fucking mouth tin man or I'll finish what those crabs started.”

Tony rolled his eyes at Wades outburst opening his mouth to comment when Steve stopped him, “Should we be concerned with how attached you seem to be?”

“Yeah I am kind of attached to him, but so what? It's not that big of a deal!,” Wade yelled.

“He's a mass murderer and a wanted criminal world wide,” Natasha said flatly.

Wade pointed to himself, “Confirmed kill count well into the hundreds and countless other crimes on my wrap sheet, Same for you and Clint and we can add a couple dozen war crimes to our shit list when we look at Tony and Steve. Why should we get hung up on Spideys crimes?”

Clint snorted at the mad looks on everyone's face, “Well he's not wrong.”

Tony furrowed his brow, “Wade, did you not read the files I gave you?”

“No,” Wade answered.

The group shared a look on the other side of the table, “Wade do you know about…,”

“About him eating people? Murdering that fantastic four guy and a bunch of other people? Yeah he told me about it,” Wade shrugged.

“You don't understand Deadpool, I saw the carnage he left in that apartment building. No one with a soul could do what he did,” Natasha said looking him in the eyes, “He has no humanity, and no regard for anything that isn't him.”

Wade could still feel Peter sobbing in his arms as he recounted what happened that day, still see those gorgeous brown eyes drowning in guilt; they didn't know anything about his Peter.

“You've got him all wrong,” Wade pleaded.

“No, you just can't see that he's manipulating you,” Steve said, “He's a liar and he's using you for his own gain.”

“You don't know that!,” Wade growled.

“Until we can be sure you aren't completely compromised were going to have put you under arrest,” Steve said.

Wade rolled his eyes, “And how do I prove I'm still on your side?”

“Give us the Spider,” Tony offered.

“Not a chance in hell,” Wade laughed.

“Contact him for us, that's all you have to do,” Steve said.

“No.”

Steve slammed his fist on the table, “This isn't a choice Wade! You will help us bring him in and that's an order.”

“Get fucked, capsicle,” Wade said crossing his arms, “There ain't shit you can do to me to make me give him up.”

“Do it, or we turn you over to sheild,” Natasha added coldly sliding his cellphone over the table to him.

Wade tensed up at the mention of the state sanctioned torture team. The Avengers had promised whenever he joined up with them, they would help to protect him against shield, but he guessed all that was over.

“You have five mins to decide.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lightly edited at 4am so excuse the mistakes!


	11. What do you wanna do?

The Avengers glared at him as they left the room leaving only Clint.

“Jarvis, protocol S-23 please,” Clint said sitting down across from Wade.

“All recordings, both visual and audio, have been stopped in this room,” Jarvis Informed them.

Wade scoffed, “Well befor you start torturing me, tell me what you caught Tony doing to manage a blind protocol.”

Clint shook his head, “Believe me, you do not wanna know.”

“Oh I get it! You wanna trade secrets? You tell me about a sexcapade you walked in on and I'll tell you where Spider is?,” Wade said sarcastically.

“Nah, you just really don't wanna know. But tell me about Spider. Bro code or assassins code whatever you want, I just want to talk,” Clint said.

“Why?,” Wade asked.

“Because this guy must shit rainbows for you to be willing to go back into sheild custody for him,” Clint replied.

Wade leaned down to roll his mask up just under his nose, “You're not just trying to butter me up and get clues about him?”

Clint rolled his eyes, “Oye, do I have to shot you again?”

Wade laughed, “Fuck no, but maybe learn how to aim? And give up trying to hit Spidey, he's to damn good to let you hit him.”

“You're fucking telling me? I've lost all my confidence trying to take him down. He must be fucking psychic.”

“Try living with him! I was cooking dinner last week and he texted me to tell me that I was over cooking his steak,” Wade crossed his arms in aggravation at the memory, “And it wasn't over cooked, I just refuse you let him eat only raw meat and sugar, disgusting little fuck.”

Clint busted out laughing, “Oh god, what are you his wife?”

Wade tried, and failed, to hide his blush, “Man I’d let him wife me up any day. How do you tell the difference between love and Stockholm Syndrome? Either way I've got it bad.”

“Wade Wilson in love with a crazy villain? How original,” Clint said.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. But it's different with him. We're not even really ‘together’ we just hang out…,” Wade shrugged his shoulders.

“How sweet you hang out with your kidnapper,” Clint said with mock enthusiasm.

Wade flipped him off.

“Okay jokes aside, what are you doing with this guy Wade? Are you going back to the mercenary gig? Could you just not escape?,” Clint asked sincerely.

Wade sighed, “I'm not gonna lie to you Clint, I went out on a job with him once, I didn't kill anyone. I enjoyed it though. And I'm the happiest I've been in years with him. And-and I think I make him happy too. Holy fuck Clint I think I really do love him, like for realsies capitol L and everything.”

Clint watched Wade while he was talking, “Okay, what do you wanna do then?”

Wade looked at Clint confused, “What do you mean?”

Clint ran his fingers threw his hair chuckling, “You want me to like send Spider a message somehow? Or did you have a meet up place?”

“I'm not really good at reading between the lines pal, are you trying to bust me outta here?”

“Duh, I kinda owe you a favor or two. And they took it to far getting sheild involved. Although Spider is a really bad dude. You should probably read his files,” Clint said.

Wade grinned, “I always knew you were my favorite.”  
********

Peter sat in his normal booth surrounded by pancakes when he saw a poorly disguised Hawkeye walk into the diner.

“What a dumb little bird,” Peter said licking syrup off his fork.

Venom growled lowly, “ Your stupid pet must've sold us out.”

Peters’ eyes narrowed, it had been nearly a week since they had taken Wade. Peter knew they weren't going to let him go that easy but He had hoped Wade would be able to get a message out to him somehow. “He wouldn't do that to us.”

Peter got up walking over to the avenger smoothly.

“Clint! Ive been waiting for ages, what took you so long?,” Peter embraced the man befor he could react, feeling along his body for weapons, “Come sit, we have so much catching up to do!”

“Spider I presume? Wade always did have a soft spot for pretty boys. I'm not armed, I'm just here as a favor to Wade,” Clint said.

Peter sat back down with Clint across from him, “How do I know I can trust you?”

“Because I spent the last three days running around New York to every Ben’s I could locate attempting to find you, because apperently it's got the best pancakes ever to be ruined by blueberry syrup. Although that looks more like Wades special Canadian maple right there,” Clint said with a smirk.

Peter glared pulling his pancakes closer to him, “You can see all that but you still can't even get an arrow to graze me?”

“Oye, fuck off.”

“So why am I talking to you instead of my stud muffin?,” Peter asked.

“They handed him over to sheild because he wouldn't give you up,” Clint said seriously.

Peters body tensed, memories of what Wade had told him about sheild played in the back of his head, but he kept his outward appearance nonchalant, “And? Do you want me to just walk into custody? Do you think I’m so hung up on Wade that I'd willingly walk into an obvious trap?”

Clint glared at him, “Its not a trap, you prick. Do you not know what they did to him befor? Here, see for yourself.”

Clint slid his phone across the table showing a picture of Wade; he was strapped down to the bed, heavily mutilated with tubes hooked up all over him. Clint started to swipe showing mire pictures of Wade, Peter could see the passage of time but how Wade was healing and what new injuries they had inflicted. 

Inside his blood was boiling, it took all his concentration to keep himself seated calmly across for the avenger.

“Yeah, He's told me about his run ins with them. Seems like they've upped their game,” Peter continued to nibble on his maple soaked pancake.

“Look you fucking asswipe, Wades been with them for three fucking days already, and he was positive you'd be able to save him. So believe me or not the only one who suffers is Wade,” Clint slammed his hands down befor getting up to leave the table.

Peter laughed, “Do you expect me to care? I'm a monster after all.”

“Keep telling yourself that, but I hope for his sake you're wrong,” with that Clint left the diner.

“Peter is going to do something dumb,” Venom said looking out of Peters jacket to grab a pancake.

“Yeah, real dumb, and really fucking bloody.”  
*******

Wade flexed pulling against his restraints, wishing for jusy a little give. He’d spent a week at sheilds mercy, at least he thought it'd been a week. It was hard to gauge the time while living in a cell hooked up to moniters, being force feed drugs and having his blood taken by the pint regurally.

Wade didn't know what all they were experimenting with or when it would end, he only knew that he was in pain and that he was going to murder every single Doctor in this facility as soon as he got free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So probably only one chapter left!!


	12. Is this really how it ends?

“Peter...Peter…Peter listen to me!,” Venom growled.

“Busy,” Peter responded.

Venom sighed, “You need to stop and think.”

“Whats to think about? They have something that belongs to me and they aren't being very nice to him,” Peter said continuing to shove weapons in his bag, “So I'm going to take him back.”

“You're being an idiot,” Venom deadpanned.

“What do you want me to do then!?,” Peter said turning to scream at the symbiote.

Venom stretched up to look Peter in the eyes, “Stop. Sit down and let Venom help you plan.”

Peter dropped to the floor grabbing venom to his chest and leaning back against the wall, “I dont think we have time to plan Venom. Besides its not like we'd be in danger, its sheild.”

“This mission lets them observe us and our fighting style more than Venim is comfortable with unless we take out all the cameras or destroy the security room, we're also letting them know that we know multiple sheild locations unless we pick the right faculty first try,” Venom said poking holes in Peters rage with his logic.

“Not to mention it gives them a major advantage by telling them you have a weak spot,” Venom said solemnly.

Peter snorted, “What weak spot?”

Venom glared at him waiting for the anwser to hit him.

“...I dont like what you’re insinuating,” Peter said.

“Venom doesn't like that Peters willing to throw away years of intel and personal safety in the garbage because of some dumb crush!”

Peter let his head fall back against the wall, “Venom, what if its more than a crush?”

Venom rolled its eyes, “What you mean you have deeper feelings for the thing you kidnapped and lived with for a year? Are you trying to say that you might be makeing irrational and hasty descisions to save him because you're in looooove?”

Peter laughed picking venom up to look at him, “That is a lot of sarcasm for a tiny blob to be dishing out. But yes I may have been a bit hasty because I want to keep him safe. Beside hes a good assest to the team.”

“He's nit but neither are you.”  
******

Wade drifted back groggily from his sleep, slowly opening his eyes while to try and figure out what woke him. He was still alone in the room, no new tubes in his arm either. 

 

Somthing had to have woken him, sleep was the only peace he got from the constant pain of the experiments. He’d be wiling to deal with a million more test just to be rid of the boxs’. They'd ramp up there torment tenfold since hed been brought to sheild, because he's life wasnt sucking enough.

 

Then he felt it, a slight rumble coming from above him. Someone must be attacking the facility.

Wades heart lept in his chest, it had to be Peter. Sheild facilities didn't just get broken into everyday. Well they did get trashed pretty often, but this had to be Peter.

[Peter forgot about you the minute he left us with the avengers]

“No he didnt, hes better than that,” Wade said.

{Yeah he might be, but you just aren't worth the effort. Why would Spider waste his time saving someone like you?}

[You were just an experiment, a way to get dirt on the avengers]

{Even the Avengers just gave up on you, left you with a fucking maniac to die! And as soon as he returned you? They handed you over to sheild cause the only thing you're good at is being a guinea pig}

[Face it Wade were all youve got and even we don't want you]

“Shut up shut up shut up shut up!,” Wade shouted.

“Bitch, make me.”

Wades eyes shot open, “Venom!?”

“No, am the pope,” Venom replied oozing up from under the door.

“Oh, I'm hallucinating again,” Wade said.

“Why would you think that?,” Venom asked sounding more confused than Wade had ever heard the alien.

“Hiw would Venom know about the pope?,” Wade replied.

Venom threw a trashcan at Wade hitting him squarely in the chest, “Venom isnt dumb you shitty meat wad!”

“Ha! Iys really you,I knew it was you guys! The boxs didnt agree with me but I knew you had a soft spot for old 'pool. But wheres P- Spider?,” Wade asked rembering that they were probably veing recorded.

Venom moved over and started removing the I.V.'s and restraints, “Getting rid of the cameras, and security guards and doctors. Hes very upset.”

Wade laughed darkly, “I'm right there with him.”

“Venom is going to swallow you now.”

Wade stood up from the table stretching, “Pass, I just dont think our relationship is ready for that yet.”

Venom started to slink over Wades body, “look this is the last thing Venom wants to put in mouth, but Spider said to keep you safe so get over it.”

“Ugh do I at least get a weapon?,” Wade asked as Venom finished civering him.

“You're very ungrateful for some who's bwing saved, but Venom did find. You're swords,” Venom said the swords already coming to rest on thier backs.

“Where were you? How?,” Wade tried asking

“Earth physics dont apply to Venom.”

Wade pulled his babies from their sleeves, “ Oh have you missed me? Ive missed you so much. Are you ready to get back to what we do best? Cause we gots alot of unaliving to do.”

Venom groaned, “Why did Venom agree to this?”  
*****

Peter plunged his hands through the sheild agents chest grasping at his innards and yanking them out befor tossing him to the side.

He'd easily planted bombs on all the surveillance hubs, his own creation laced with venom that would turn into a vapor infecting anyone who managed to survive the blast. They deserved it for what they had done to Wade. 

Venom had managed to calm Peter down enough to set out a solid plan of attack. They settled on two possible bases Wade could be held at, deciding to hit the closet one after planting bombs to go off at three sheild facilities Peter knew they wouldnt have Wade at.

Chaos, confusion and death would be so rampent today sheild would think long and hard befor fucking with Spiders things again.

A good plan and the screams of those who had wronged him had been putting Peter in such a pleasant mood, then he stumbled into the research lab where there were hundreads of pictures and charts depicting what they're done to Wade. 

A group of doctors stood arond one table laughing as they talked about their test subject, unaware that they werebt alone.

Peter saw red.

He grabbed the doctor closest to him sinking his fangs into their neck and ripoing out their throat. He looked to the others. His face dripping in blood and venom relishing in the seconds befor the panic set in.

He laughed gleefully ripping into his victims, cutting across the least vital organs befor webbing them to the ceiling so they could feel his venom slowly eating away at their life.

He ran fromnthe room chasing a bllod soaked agent hoping her screams would bring more victims to him. 

The agent slid around a corner with Peter close on her heels. He jumped up just in time to miss Wades blade as it burst through her chest.

“Hey sweetness, long time no see,” Wade said.

Peters eyes slowly raked over Wade, “Holy fuck, You look damn good in black. Ever thing of changing your look?”

“Baby boy if we get out of this shit hole we can go with any look you want,” Wade said stepping over the sheild agents corpse to close the diatance between them.

“Dont even fucking think about it,” Venom growled jumping over to cover Peter, “Give him his suit and let's get out of here.”

Peter handed Wade the duffel he was carrying and started chovering the hallway in webs as Wade got dressed.

“So whats the plan?,” Wade asked pulling his mask on.

“Ive got a couple ideas I'm motions but its really whatever you want,” Peter said.

“I want to destroy all of them,” Wade anwsered.

“Thats what we were hoping you'd say,” Peter said. Finishing his web, “Venom and I ave already webbed over most of the exits and wired the rest with venom bombs so no one is getting out of here.”

“And how exactly are we getting out?,” Wade asked.

“Down this hall, take two lefts and then simming up an old vent,” Peter said.

“That's uh, kinda anti climactic?,” Wade said following Peter down the hallway.

“Yeah but I promose I'll makenit up to you honeybuns,” Peter said snuggling up to Wades side, “I was more concerend with getting you back them dramatics.”

“Awe you make me feel all fuzzy inside, webs,” wade laughed.

“Freeze!,” the boys looked ahead of them to see a brigade of sheild agents, weapons trained on them.

“Oh goodie! You do get to have some fun!,” Peter said.

Wade smiled pulling the guns Peter had brought him from his belt, “This is by far the best time ive ever been rescued.”  
******

“Would you like to do the honors?,” Peter said handing over the detonator.

Wade finished cleaning off his katana putting it in the holster, “WiWadpleasure honey bunches.”

“Just do it already so we can go home, I'm tired of being around you two,” Venom nagged as Wade blew the sheild facility to the sky.

“And they lived happily ever after!,” Wade said as they walked away.

“We make a good fairytale,” Peter said leaning into Wade.

“Venoms going to be sick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks! Thanks for sticking with me and my poor grammer skills!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, quick notes,  
> 1\. Peter is made up of parts I like from a bunch of spider-mens, including being extra mutated.  
> 2\. Wade is also just my favorite parts of different deadpool.  
> 3\. Venoms pretty good at talking because he "grew up" with peter.


End file.
